


Code Red

by sociopathicmoose (Werebr0kenppl)



Series: Kitty!Cas Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:10:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werebr0kenppl/pseuds/sociopathicmoose





	Code Red

“Dude, code red,” Dean said into the phone, sounding very much overwhelmed.

“What now?” Sam answered, annoyed a bit, as this was the 3rd time Dean called from the pet store in the last 20 minutes he’s been gone. “I thought you said you had it covered after you were freaking out about what size collar to get.”

“Yeah well, we don’t even know what kind of cat Cas got magicked into, let alone what type of food we’re supposed to feed him.”

“Common sense, Dean; just look for like special kitten blend or something.”

“Ugh you’re no help, bitch.”

“Jerk,” Sam replied before hanging up.

Another 20 minutes later and Dean was back at the batcave, arms laden with bags from the pet store.

“Here, I think that’s everything,” he said, dumping them on the table. Just then, Cas came jumping off of Sam’s lap and stood at Dean’s feet and squeaked. After taking a second to stare at Cas squeaking, Dean broke into a smile and scooped him up.

“You know, he is actually pretty cute,” Dean said as he sat down on the chair.

He then proceeded putting Cas on his back on the table, and started tickling him, Cas squeaking in joy and excitement. Whenever Dean stop tickling him and take his finger away for a second, Cas would do like he was playing stick ‘em up.

Dean honest-to-god laughed out loud at that; Sam hadn’t heard his brother do that since before Bobby passed on. It was a very good thing to hear, and Sam couldn’t help himself from smiling and chuckling from his spot on the other bed.

A little while later, Sam still doing some stuff on his computer Dean still playing with Cas, Dean started having sneeze attacks. 

"You sound like you're dying over there," Sam commented without looking away from his screen.

"Shut it, it's just an allergy to-" just then Dean cut himself off, sudden realization coming across his features first, then anger.

" _Son of a bitch!_ Get down here, Gabe, you ass!" Dean exclaimed, looking up at the ceiling.

"What could you  _possibly_  want this time?" Then angel said, full of sass, as always.

"Oh you know what," Dean said with a glare. "You thought it'd be funny to turn Cas into a cat and then give me allergies to him."

For a second no one said anything. Then. Gabriel started chuckling, then full-on laughing.

"Oh man, that's just too good. However, I didn't do that to you on purpose; that's just how you are. Buuuut, if you want me to fix it,  I can do that."

And with a snap of his fingers, Gabriel turned Cas from the cute little black kitten he was into the what had to have been the world's ugliest cat ever, one of those hairless ones.

"Gabriel, this is  _not_ what I meant, and you know that," Dean said angrily.

"Fine, here. Now stop bugging me, I'm trying to fix what my brother started, and you calling for me every other minute isn't helping. So, until this is gone and over, you won't be hearing from me again."

And with that, Gabriel snapped his fingers and Cas was back to the way he was before, and the archangel was gone in a flutter of his wings.


End file.
